The Ascension of the King
by NtMast
Summary: A Roswell & Stargate crossover. After a mysterious alien artifact wakes up, the Roswell six start a journey to stop the planned invasion of Earth and take back their home planet, Antar, while being chased by the FBI and the Army. SG1 appears in later chap
1. Prologue

**The Ascension of the King**

By NtMast

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or Stargate therefore whatever you recognize from the shows is theirs' while the rest is mine.

Prologue

**June 2, 2002, 1100 PM**

After a fifty-five year slumber, a fail-safe counter reaches zero. Long dormant programming in the alien artifact activates. It first reviews its last conscious memories from the death of King Zan to the present day. According to secret protocols, a back-up plan was then activated. It is to be used only in the event that the royal family is wiped out without a heir. With practically all members of King Zan's family dead through accidents and murders over the years, the Royal Seal could not transfer to anyone else. The Granilith now fully realizes the full scope of Khivar's plan as he probably had been slowly killing off distant members of the royal family for whom the seal could have been passed on to for years. Treason of this magnitude was unimaginable; Antar had been relatively peaceful ever since the Great War. With the death of the Royal Four, Khivar would've been directly in line for the throne.

The Granilith searches for information on the Royal Seal to find out why Khivar didn't become King. It finds that if a crime is committed against the King, you become automatically disinherited; Khivar's dormant seal would've destroyed itself. Every member of the royal family has a Seal, it lays dormant ready to be activated in the case of a succession. The Royal Seal once passed on to the next generation can only be passed on to someone of the same generation as the King or the next. The Queen Mother can't become Queen again since her son, Zan, has already become king.

A Royal Seal is necessary to access the full capabilities of the Granilith, the Royal Palace and the full defense capabilities of the planet Antar and to rule. The Royal Seal is held only by the King and the Queen. The Queen Mother, with a select group of scientists took genetic samplings and some essence from the Royal Four. At this deviation, the Granilith finds that the backup plan was expanded to include Princess Vilandra, Zan's sister, General Rath, Zan's second-in-command, and Lady Ava, the King's bride. All four were cloned as alien-human hybrids, as well as a backup set, and placed in incubation pods. They were then placed on a ship to be raised on Earth with some royal protectors and teachers. Through research, it was documented that the evolution of the human brain in time would permit even greater powers than the Antarians currently enjoy. It was hoped that as human-alien hybrids, they would be more powerful and be able to change between human and Inti form easily. It was also a way for their race to return to what it was. The granilith then placed the Royal Palace and the defense capabilities of the planet in lockdown under an impenetrable shield before it went under hibernation ready to be awakened once more when the king would be ready.

The granilith calculates that it has been asleep for fifty-five years. Still following protocol, the granilith activates its telepathic bond to the Royal Seal. The King is still alive, so contact will have to be made.

_Dream Landscape_

_ Max and Liz are sitting on the edge of a lake, with green lush vegetation all around it. In the distance is a beautiful waterfall that falls into the lake. The sun is shining and everything is very peaceful. Suddenly, Dream Liz disappears and we see Alex standing next to Max. Max seems startled first by Liz's disappearance and then by Alex's appearance._

_Max: "Alex?"_

_Granilith: "Hello my King, I am the Granilith."_

_Max: "The Granilith? Wait, you're sentient?" _

_Granilith: "You did not reactivate me, so a fail-safe was activated where I would wake up and initiate contact with you. I am using the image of someone that is close to you to communicate through your dreams."_

_ Max is bewildered; he realizes that it does feel like a dream, and he wonders if he's just dreaming or is the granilith actually dream walking him. Can the alien abyss get any deeper? All he's ever wanted is to be normal, and now he has an alien machine talking to him in his head wearing the image of one of his friends who was killed. Max decides he might as well find out as much as he can _

_Max: "Are you real? I am not dreaming am I now?"_

_Granilith: "You are not dreaming, I am real although we do find ourselves in your dreamscape. I believe this is somewhere that Zan was always fond of. We are close to one of the summer palaces on Antar. Although you should know that the Granilith is able to communicate telepathically if needed through the Seal. Did none of your teachers ever go over the Granilith during your studies?"_

_ Max is still in shock to find out that he had been dreaming of Antar, it is very beautiful now that he could really look at it. He has to stay on topic though; he still had to verify that this wasn't some plot from an enemy. _

_Max: "If you are really the Granilith, can you tell me where you are situated?"_

_ Max is going to be very careful before trusting it; they had been burned by aliens before. It had all cost them dearly. _

_Granilith: "My sensors are picking up a cave, with your four pods on the other side. The walls are very well shielded, but I can sense an empty desert around this cave. I am sorry my King, I cannot go farther. The walls are too well shielded, and my sensors aren't recalibrated yet. I am still performing maintenance on my systems and self repairing. My power supply hasn't been replenished yet either. I am also picking up my two holographic interface orbs which are also buried although a bit farther; a metallic book is also with them."_

_ Max is a bit surprised that it was able to find where the orbs are buried, but he lets out a sigh a relief. He had been worried that even if it knew where the Granilith was, Tess could've told their enemies. But now, this looks like a real deal. Only Michael and he had known where they had hid the orbs. Max starts getting excited now, he'll be able to get some answers._

_Max: "Okay I believe you, you're real, there's no way anyone could've known all that. And to answer your question, no there were no teachers to teach me anything. The ship crashed in 1947 in the desert close to where you are. There were only 2 survivors and the eight pods. I only met the royal protectors two years ago; the most I've learned is that I was King Zan of Antar. I was killed along with my bride, Lady Ava, General Rath, my second-in-command, and my sister, Princess Vilandra. Khivar usurped my throne and killed us all. According to some last-ditch plan we were all cloned as alien-human hybrids and sent to Earth to be able to grow up in peace and anonymity to be able to come back to reclaim my throne and kill Khivar. I know that the Granilith is an important alien artifact that can send people to Antar apparently; I thought you were a spaceship actually that had already left earth; I also know that you can send people through time too. That's about all I know about my alien side."_

_ The Granilith is surprised that the King has been able to learn so much, but sees in his face all the hardships he has had to face. _

_Granilith: "For someone who had no teachers, you have found out quite a bit about what happened to send you there. And no, I am not a spaceship. After accessing my memories it seems that Lady Ava was sent to Antar through a portal. I can be used even if I am deactivated with a programmed crystal. This one was a one-way trip with coordinates outside of Antar's capital city. One thing that puzzles me is how you can know that I can be reconfigured to send a person through time. That function is part of the restricted knowledge of my creators, the Furlings; even King Zan had no knowledge of it. I would be permitted to use it to send someone back only after a certain number of criteria's have been fulfilled and the situation would be most dire. I am a sentient AI which contains all the combined knowledge of Antar and its surrounding four worlds. I also have played the role of advisor to the House of Parnassus, your House, since its beginning. I am also Antar's protector. If you would tell me about your life here on Earth, I can take on the same role for you, as in the past."_

_ The Granilith listened stoically as the young King told him the tale of what happened after the crash. The army had immediately moved in and secured almost everything. They took the eight pods and the rest of the ship to a secure facility to be studied. The protectors were able to move the granilith and a set of four pods to a cave in the desert while the other protector set out with the other set to New York City, a city on the other side of the country. When the protector, Nasedo, was going back for more equipment, he was captured and tortured for almost two years. To escape and stay on the run, he had to kill the men from the FBI, one of this country's police force that kept being sent after him. He also took out innocents that he felt were in the way. To him, humans were beneath him. Eventually he stayed on an Indian reservation close to the cave, waiting until the time was right for the pods to hatch. Meanwhile the other protector left the pods in the sewers of New York City and went to the other side of the country to remake himself as a filmmaker. He abandoned his role as protector, only coming back once and a while to make sure his young charges weren't dead until they could survive by themselves. When the other protector went to find his four charges, he found three pods empty with no trace of them with Ava standing next to them. So, he took Ava with him to raise her while travelling the country looking for the other three. _

_ Max then continued to tell the Granilith how he and his sister were adopted by the Evans and Michael was put into an abusive situation. They came out of the pods with no knowledge of themselves; they were six year old newborns. Eventually, they learned about their powers and how, after watching the alien autopsies on the television, that they were different and it was necessary to hide them. Their plan was to hide in play sight never getting close to anybody until an alien would come find them. That all changed though when Liz Parker, a girl he had loved from afar for years, was shot. He risked his entire existence and healed her. Eventually Max bared his soul to the Granilith, detailing the hardships of these past three years. He felt he could trust the Granilith implicitly; perhaps it was a forgotten memory from his past life. _

_ The Granilith over the years had been able to develop emotions; it had become a fully sentient being. It felt angry that such an important mission had never been able to start off right and all the hardship his King has had to face. It emits different hypothesizes on the reason why the ship crashed and finds that the most likely is sabotage. Antarian ships are built to withstand reentry into a nitrogen/oxygen mix that is prevalent here in earth's atmosphere without shields. That it would crash immediately after reentry is suspicious. This planet's technology at the time was not sufficient enough to bring down an Antarian cruiser. The cruiser was probably sabotaged. That coincides with what the King said about Nasedo, he probably was working for Khivar. _

_Granilith: "Yes, I suspect that Nasedo was probably working for Khivar. With Lady Ava, or Tess, raised by him since coming out of the pods, she would've had no choice but to follow his plan. It was such a tragic end for her. My King …"_

_Max: "Can you please stop calling me that, King Zan died a long time ago, right now I'm just Max Evans, an alien-hybrid on Earth."_

_Granilith: "Of course King Max but you should know that you have showed good leadership skills. You were put into a bad situation and you have made some good decisions. Refusing Khivar's offer at the summit with the little information you had was the best choice. With Tess I suspect that you were being mindwarped since you met her, the fact that you held up that long with no powers training is incredible. On Antar, you would've had training to recognize and resist when that sort of power was used on you. I'm sorry to say though that the child you had with Tess was illegitimate because you had no bond with her. This is why he has no seal and was of no use to Khivar. He will develop powers though when he will turn six years old. Tonight, King Max I will explain some of the history of Antar and your alien powers."_

_ 10,000 years ago on Antar there was a great war which devastated the planet. At that point the inhabitants were all humanoid. They knew they were not from this world originally but no record existed of where they came from and who brought them to Antar. With all that radiation in the atmosphere and the sun being blocked from touching the ground, great underground bunkers were built. Forced to live underground for close to 1,500 years and because of the radiation leaking through, their bodies became smaller, they lost all hair, they turned gray and, their eyes turned black. Because of their transformation, they decided to call themselves the Inti race. _

_ When they came out from underground, they had lost almost all their technology. They could barely repair the oxygen and water filters. The only thing that was still working after so long was hydroponics, where they would grow their food and recycle oxygen. The planet was only just starting to heal, but the damage to the environment was still there. They found an alien artifact on the surface, maybe a piece of ancient technology that they had forgotten about and a scholar by the name of Parnassus, your ancestor, hooked it up to an ancient computer that they still had working but no one could understand how to use. It contained all of the knowledge that their race had accumulated before the Great War. Their ancestors had correctly predicted that over time most of their knowledge would be lost if they stayed underground too long. _

_ The granilith, as the alien artifact was called, one day started speaking, advising on how to restore the planet's ecosystem, slowly recover their knowledge. It also asked the scholar who had merged it with the ancient computer system to repair the damage it sustained and improve its design so that the granilith would be operating correctly and efficiently for its new mission. Its new mission was to restore the Antarian people and advise them so that one day they would become a great race. The granilith was in fact a damaged intelligent Furling ship. The ship itself was damaged beyond repair but the computer core was intact. After 1,000 years the ship would've been presumed lost. One day in the future, the granilith wanted for its adopted people to meet the Furling, its creators, and establish peaceful relations with them.._

_ The granilith eventually became a religious icon and helped span a religious order because it saved their world and its people. The scholar was eventually crowned king, he helped save their race, and he would always be the guardian of the granilith. Over time Antar colonized the other three planets Rigel, Canis, and Pease in the Atair system. The last planet Deneb was given to a race, the Jovians, that was saved from a dying sun in a neighboring system. The conditions on the planet were too harsh for the Inti race to colonize but it was similar to the destroyed planet of the Jovians. The Jovians are what Max calls the Skins. The granilith never released the knowledge of the Furling, waiting for a time in the far off future when they would be mature enough to handle it._

_Granilith: "I believe that is a sufficiently detailed history of Antar for now."_

_Max: "I'm amazed that we have so much history. Will you be able to teach Michael, Isabel, Liz and I more about our powers and what we should've learned."_

_Granilith: "Yes, I am already modifying an existing schooling program so that during the next two years you will be able to learn at night in the dream world what should've been taught to you before. After you wake up, you will have to enter into a meditative state to be able to remember everything from the dreamworld as if it was a normal memory. You should also try and enroll in a university here on Earth. You will need to know how to run a government and diplomacy is the same everywhere. It might even prove beneficial to have a different point of view. At one point in the future you will have need of these skills as King or even as a fighter if Khivar invades this world in 2012 as was suggested. To be able to train Michael, Isabel and Liz they will need the Orbs of Knowledge that are buried here. They are actually holographic interactive interface with the Granilith. They can also be used as secure communication devices between each other if used correctly."_

_Max: "The knowledge will be very useful even if I'm not cut out to be a King in the end, I'll be better able to protect everyone from the army and the FBI. It might be a bit difficult to go back to Roswell and get the orbs; the army and the FBI are probably watching the town. Since they are buried in the desert I will probably be able to get in and out quickly. Can you also teach us more about our powers, how to train to improve them. I could see how much damage Tess was able to accomplish with her fireball against the Skins. I know how to heal and how to shield but I get tired very quickly and I can't expand my shield enough to protect everyone in our group."_

_Granilith: "Yes, that is something that is taught to all children early on, how to build up their alien energy and endurance until you reach your plateau. You should also be aware that you each have additional alien powers that can be unlocked. I will be able to unlock yours right now if you agree."_

_Max: "Wow! A new alien power, I still remember when I discovered my healing gift, it was a happy surprise. Do you know what my gift will be; have they been programmed into our DNA when we were cloned?"_

_Granilith: "After I unlock it you should be able to feel what new instincts come with your gift. No, powers develop over time, we are not able to program them into people. Here it goes."_

_ The Granilith then sends a telepathic message to the Royal Seal who then permits the alien energy to access a new portion of Max's brain. Suddenly a rush of knowledge rushes into Max's mind. He now knows he can manipulate time in a localized area. _

_Max: "This is incredible; I can slow down time in a small area. The tactical possibilities for this are incredible. Do you know how long I can hold it on maximum?"_

_Granilith: "This is a very rare ability even on Antar. I believe only two people in our history have ever had it. You will be able to hold it for up to an hour in an area not farther than one hundred meters around you. It will take up to a couple years to gain enough insight and power into your gift to reach that. Realistically, you'll have no problem having ten-fifteen minutes of using your gift."_

_Max: "Even ten minutes is more than enough if we have the FBI shooting at us or in battle. If a bullet enters the field from outside, does it slow down too?"_

_Granilith: "Yes, you're actually slowing down the space around you while only your specific alien energy counteracts it permitting you to move normally."_

_Max: "How do I unlock it in others? Will Liz also have other powers? Will Kyle or anyone else I healed also gain some powers?"_

_Granilith: "To unlock the powers in others you form a healing connection with them and follow the blood flow up to the brain where you will find a dim spot. You then flood it with alien power until it is as bright as the rest of the brain. What Nasedo told you is right; eventually the human race through evolution would've gotten these same kinds of powers. You may have noticed that you exhibit less control when you have strong emotions. When you healed Liz, Kyle and maybe even Sheriff Valenti you were so frantic with worry that you flooded their systems with your alien energy which you then controlled to start dissolving the bullet and then healing the wound. That alien energy at the beginning would've unlocked all their powers immediately and started telling the new cells forming in the body to start producing alien energy. Eventually there would've been enough cells in the body producing this energy to start exhibiting powers."_

_ Max's happy that he'll be able to give Isabel and Michael some new powers. It might even help in defending themselves from the FBI one day. He's still a bit worried about Liz though, last time this happened she was hurting pretty badly. _

_Max: "So then why did Liz have the green sparks and the energy was hurting her in the beginning?"_

_Granilith: "You're essentially transforming a human being into an advanced human, producing energy and utilizing a bigger portion of their brain. When that energy travels through the body, going through cells that haven't been replaced by energy producing ones, it hurts. Unfortunately that is unavoidable. Now the green sparks showing off could've been avoided but she feared what she was becoming and so was denying that part of herself. Had she just accepted it, the reflex to regulate the alien energy would've been as easy as breathing. Trying to heal her was only making it worse because you were pouring more energy into her body which still couldn't regulate the one it had. Now for those children you healed of cancer, if you were calm and in control you would only have destroyed the cancerous cells and let the body build new cells in their place. You did not have to stop the bleeding, dissolve the bullet, and heal the wound all at the same time. This is only a hypothesis; you will have to check up on them to verify this."_

_ Max is a bit relieved by this, it sounds like they were healed without any side effects. He's already thinking of a way of getting in touch with Brody so that he could help monitor the kids since his daughter was healed. Max would have to tell him the truth but he thinks it would greatly relieve Brody about his abductions. It would also be beneficial if Larek ever needed to come into contact them. In the future it would also be nice for Max to heal people without any side effects. _

_Max: "Can you give me advice on how to get rid of the FBI looking for us?"_

_Granilith: "Long term, you have three goals you need to accomplish: stop the government from hunting you, prepare earth to repel the invasion that we know is coming in 2012, and retake the throne from Khivar. I know you don't think you're ready for the last one but I have time to convince you. If you retake the throne before 2012, there won't even be an invasion."_

_Max: "Alright, I see your point; a good defense is a good offense. Let's concentrate first on stopping the government."_

_Granilith: "There are several ways to stop the government from chasing you. The first and easiest way is for you to change your identities."_

_Max: "Yeah, I've thought about that but those masks were very uncomfortable to wear for an extended period of time and I'm not sure how one goes to create a new identity. It's times like these where I wish we still had Alex with us."_

_Granilith: "That doesn't have to be a problem; I can help you make masks out of a lightweight material that permits moisture and air to circulate through it. I can also help you hack the government databases to insert your identities there. You would have to get me a direct connection with them using the Orbs. The second option is all out force. With your group's powers you could conquer the capital fairly easily or just destroy the FBI itself. Holding the country is another matter as Khivar has probably found out but toppling it is fairly easily…"_

_ Max is a bit horrified at that last option. He still believes that the majority of humanity is good, even the government. He doesn't believe that violence in this case is quite the answer. Max starts to understand a little of the different options the Granilith is proposing to him. It's starting to advise him by giving him the widest range of options, even the most distasteful so that he can make an informed decision. It's reassuring after so long of making decisions with little to no information on what options to take._

_Max: "No, no… We are not going to war with this country at this time. I still think it's just a few rogue factions which are pursuing us aggressively."_

_Granilith: "Our last two options are diplomatic. We start a dialogue with someone high up, close to the President using a combination of diplomacy and blackmail to negotiate a treaty. Technically you are the exiled sovereign ruler of Antar and could claim political refugee status. The last option is to go public and to use the media to paint your group in the most positive light possible."_

_Max: "I think we should use a combination of most of these options, even the military one as a show of force but with no loss of life. I'm not ready for that last one though, going public would go against everything we've ever done. One thing we should include is an economic side in all of this. If we control a portion of the economy, they'd be more willing to listen to us and at that point we can use the media to paint us in a positive light."_

_Granilith: "Very good, if you start supplying jobs to the unemployed, it'll be a good public relations coup and you'll be able to influence the voters from those states which will lead to putting some senators on your side. I can even help you with some designs that will be a bit more advanced than what they have here so that you are competitive."_

_Max: "Yes that's a good idea, we don't want them to be too advanced though or else that'll be suspicious. It will take a while to make that much money though. I'm the only one out of all of us who has enough control to make diamonds out of charcoal and even then, I can probably only make 20 or so a day before I get tired. It will take us a while to sell enough diamonds to have enough money to start this company."_

_Granilith: "There should be a Swiss bank account that was to be used for all expenses required on this planet. It was set up in the early 40s by bringing in some gold and gems from Antar and selling them. I have the account number stored in my databanks."_

_Max: "Wow, that's great and with 60 years' worth of interest there should be a good amount in there to start our business. We'll have to take some business classes though because I have no idea how to run a company. I've only worked at the UFO Center and the business side of things is not what Brody had me doing. Liz and Maria have some idea working at the Crashdown Café but even then it doesn't compare to running one on the scale we've been discussing. We'll have to take some classes on that."_

_Granilith: "For the next couple of years, your group will have to go to college. After the identity problems are sorted out, I will instruct you in the Antarian ways at night while you will learn human ways during the day. You actually require much less sleep than humans do. You were also sent to Earth to learn military tactics, human ingenuity and a different perspective. There hasn't been a major war on Antar in at least 5,000 years while this country had at least three major wars in the last century. Finally they progressed from the steam engine to landing a man on the moon in less than a century. It was hoped that you would be able to bring that sort of enthusiasm to explore and push back the boundaries of science back to Antar. Compared to Earth, our society has been stagnating."_

_Max: "If all the identity problems are gone, I'd like to go to college. I know Liz has been dreaming of going to Harvard since she was a little girl. If we can make that dream happen for her would be great."_

_Granilith: "I believe it is time we stopped here I still am not a fully repaired and I need to perform basic maintenance. Now that I have given you some tools and ideas that you can use, start thinking of a plan. Don't just limit yourself to doing what is necessary, help people if you want or take classes that interest you, have some fun. Never forget that you already have people that you can depend on too, they can also advise you my King. You have done well of your time on Earth. You will be able to achieve great things. Good night."_

_ Alex winks out of the dream world. Max is left there feeling pensive. He had been very worried ever since Liz told him about Future Max. He had been confident that they would be able to lay low for a while but in the long term things looked dire. There was the FBI, the army, any leftover Skins and Khivar who were all after them. He had been putting on a brave face for everyone but only Liz had seen how worried he really was. Now though he was overjoyed and excited at what the future laid ahead. He had learned so much tonight and there was still so much more. He had the beginning of a plan that would all change their fates forever. _


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you to all those who read and have liked the story. Please take the time to post a review, it's my first fanfiction and I'd like to know what your view of it is.

Anyways, here's the chapter, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or Stargate therefore whatever you recognize from the shows is theirs' while the rest is mine.

Chapter 1

**June 14, 2002, 0900 AM**

_Journal Entry One_

_ I'm Liz Parker Evans and this is my new journal. I'm writing this journal again to document our lives and history, so that one day the world might recognize how truly remarkable a man Max Evans is. We have sent my old journal to my parents so that they may be able to understand why we left._

_ We've been on the run for a month now, and it's the happiest I've ever been. I got married to Max, a week after we left, in a little chapel in the middle of nowhere. We stopped in a bridal shop where we found a beautiful white dress. When we became man and wife, it was when I realized I would be with my soul mate forever, nothing could separate us anymore. Ever since Max decided, me a small town girl from Roswell, to risk his entire existence to save my life, our relationship has been moving up and down but now we will face what the future holds together. We learned the hard way that we are stronger together than apart._

_ We stayed a weekend in a small isolated cabin that the others found for us for our honeymoon. The first time Max and I made love it was magical, in more ways than one. A permanent connection was formed. It enables us to feel each other's emotions. We've learned since then, that it is normal for Antarian bonded couples to have a connection form. Eventually, for strong couples some form of telepathy will be possible. The first time it happened was one of the most intense moments we had, because I could feel the love from Max and he could feel mine. We were overwhelmed by it all, but eventually we could separate our emotions from each other. An intense sharing of flashes of memories also occurred similar to what happened when Max healed me. We were then able to have a long conversation about these past 3 years. _

_ I finally told him about Future Max and what we sacrificed to stop that horrible future from happening. He had known that I didn't sleep with Kyle that night but he still hadn't understood why I did it. At the end of my confession he told me he loved me so much, with tears in his eyes. He then told me about his childhood, how lonely he was growing up and how he's loved me ever since he saw me that first day of school but could never hope to have me reciprocate those feelings. All their plans were to hide in plain sight, never get close to anybody. That all changed on that fateful day. We then both rehashed all our feelings since he saved me. At the end of our confessions, we were both crying but with our open connection, we could both feel the underlying love that connects us. We then made a vow to always tell each other the truth. We've both finally passed the last major hurtle of our relationship. We've realized that we're both self-sacrificing but we're stronger together than apart. _

_ After our honeymoon, Max started to get really worried at times. When he wasn't driving the van, he would get this intense far-away look in his eyes. I called him on it and he told me that he was trying to figure out a plan that would enable us to remain safe and how to stop Khivar from invading. It's always been his job to try and keep everyone safe and he feels it's mostly his fault that we're all in this situation. Thankfully none of the others have realized how worried Max has really been. With six of us in the van the mood has been upbeat for now. I don't think that everyone realizes how much danger we're really in. Max and I are waiting for that high to come down once they realize we're not on a road trip but on the run for our lives. At least, at night, when I'm in his arms I'm able to take all the worries away. _

_ Finally, one morning Max woke up with the biggest smile on his face and an intense feeling of joy coming through the connection. Max took me to the side once the others had left the room and told me about the Granilith and everything he had learned that night. Over the next two weeks we proceeded to hash out our plan for the future and the quick trip to Roswell we'll have to make. Meanwhile at night Max would train his powers with the Granilith. We should be able to tell the others today what we've been planning. I'm excited because we should all be able to realize our dream._

In a motel, in a small town on the US side of the border with Canada, six teens are sleeping. They've reached Grand Forks, North Dakota last night. As is their routine, they settled for the closest small town with a comfortable motel to spend the night. The alarm clock rings and they all have to wake up. In room 9, Max and Liz share the room with Isabel. While in room 10, Maria and Michael are sharing with Kyle. Max and Liz wake up in each other's arms with smiles on their faces as they've been doing for the last two weeks. Isabel does her best Ice Princess impression and frowns at the scene her roommates are making. Meanwhile, Maria wakes up shivering because once again she has waken up without the bed cover which Michael has been hording on his side of the bed. Kyle just jumps out of bed directly puts on some headphones and starts doing some fitness exercise to get energized. He's thankful that he doesn't have to listen to another one of their arguments. After everyone has showered and is clothed, Max calls a meeting to discuss what they will be doing. They've been driving randomly for a month now, slowly itching north towards the Canadian border. Everyone's been a bit tense lately, waiting for the FBI or the Army to just appear from a corner. There have been no sign of them since they left. Only Max and Liz have been more care-free and the others have started to notice. The last time anyone got some real rest and relaxed was for the wedding.

After they're all dressed, they congregate in Liz and Max's room. They're both sitting down on the end of the bed. Liz is on Max's side holding his hand and supporting him. They've been thinking about this plan for a while now, ever since they found out about the Granilith. Liz is confident that the others will see the plan's brilliance instead of the fact that they've been keeping a lot of secrets for the last two weeks and longer in her case. Max is bit nervous about presenting it to the group and especially what Michael's reaction will be. He usually reacts badly when he sees that he's been kept out of the loop. When everyone is finally in the room and sitting down, Michael preempts Max.

Michael: "So you're finally gonna tell us what's put you in a good mood lately. In case you haven't noticed this is serious Max. I hope making goo-goo eyes at Liz isn't distracting you from watching for any sign from the FBI. We're still fugitives in case you had forgotten."

Maria immediately slaps Michael in the ribs and launches in her own tirade.

Maria: "Well at least they can actually take the time to relax and spend time with each other. Unlike a certain Spaceboy I know, Max takes the time to be romantic with Liz. He actually shows her he loves her even if we're on the run from the FBI. Look at how happy they've been, you could at least try to make me happy."

Once it becomes clear that Michael is going to respond and start a full blown argument, Kyle interrupts loudly.

Kyle: "Alright everyone just shut up. They're the ones who called this meeting and they're about to tell us something important. Just shut your mouth until they've finished talking. Show's yours El Presidente."

Max gives a gracious thank you nod to Kyle.

Max: "Thanks Kyle. We have a couple secrets that we've been keeping that we're now ready to tell you guys. We're sorry but we had to be comfortable with a plan to present to you guys before we told you. It could potentially solve most of our problems, so don't panic when you hear our news. It's just not our lives on the line anymore. The fate of this planet is in our hands now too, it's that important. Two years ago Liz received a visitor from the future: me. He told us that in 2012 Earth was going to be invaded by Khivar. We were leading part of the resistance against him and most of you had just died just before he got here. He used the Granilith to travel back through time. His solution though was all wrong; he thought that my love for Liz should die so that Tess would have a reason to stay. With Tess staying, we would have a Foursquare strong enough to combat Khivar. Of course he couldn't have been more wrong as Tess was firmly on our enemy's side since the beginning. Still, we have one huge advantage, we've been forewarned."

Maria immediately knows what Max is talking about and remembers how painful the Future Max scenario was to Liz. Both Max and Liz were an emotional wreck after that episode. They got back on track to be the Max and Liz we all know and love only recently. Maria is thankful that Liz finally told Max. She doesn't know though if she would've been strong enough to give up the love of your life to save the world. Wait a minute, the end of the world? Maria starts panicking again at the thought of it again but then remembers how happy Max and Liz have been these last two weeks. If the ultimate planners are that carefree then this plan must be pretty foolproof. Maria decides to wait until she hears the plan before she jumps off the deep end.

Isabel looks a bit horrified and scared when she hears of Khivar. As if our life isn't bad enough, more alien stuff gets piled on. She thinks she remembers when it happened though; it was right after Liz got back from the summer, Max was happy and confident he could get back together with Liz, he had even asked her how to serenade Liz. The next day, he was all moody and brooding, listening to the Counting Crows all the time. Now that she thinks about it, he never actually recovered from that funk until recently when he got married to Liz. She guesses that her brother never felt worthy enough after that episode and that marrying Liz reassured him that she wouldn't leave him anymore. Isabel is really scared though, the end of the world and Khivar are her worst nightmare come to life. Supposedly in her past life, as Vilandra, she was in love with Khivar and betrayed her brother which led to their deaths. Although, if she was fighting in the Resistance then she doesn't betray Max then she successfully got passed Vilandra in that timeline. If she can do it in that one, then Isabel believes that she can succeed here too. Tess though, damn her, she used and killed Alex like he was a piece of human trash. Anger starts coursing through her veins at the thought that she almost delivered us to Khivar directly. Thankfully, Liz was able to discover Tess's treachery. Isabel's confidence replaces her anger and continues to rise when she remembers that this is her brother and his wife, if they're not that worried about the end of the world, then they must really have a good plan.

Kyle now finally understands why Liz asked him to fake sleeping with her. The fate of the world literally rested in her hands. She really had no choice, Buddha help her. Poor Max, how devastated he was after seeing our staged scene. How wrong Future Max was though, Tess was never our friend, she used and killed Alex, and she's was always our enemy. Even after all we did to help her, my dad and I, she still killed Alex. There can be no redemption for Tess. Buddha always says to live in the present though. It's not time to worry yet. I decided to follow him after graduation and I won't bow out now. Anyways, El Presidente and his wife seem to have a plan. We must have faith that it will all work out.

Michael: "Are you sure it wasn't one of our enemies? The skins or a shape shifter? You should've come to us though Liz."

Max: "Yes, Liz was sure that it was actually me; he knew stuff that was supposed to happen, had my memories and he looked like an older version of me. Plus I've had independent confirmation from another source that time-travelling through the Granilith is possible."

Michael: "What are you talking about Maxwell, who's your independent source? Have you been talking to another alien? You should know Maxwell, especially you, trusting another alien is very dangerous. And what plan? You should've told me sooner, I could've worked on it with you."

He's looking at Max with a slightly disappointed and angry look. He used to be Max's best friend, two aliens alone in the world. Ever since Max healed Liz though, Max had been slowly pulling away until he finally married Liz. Michael doesn't think it was that bad since he has Maria. Still, he hasn't been able to protect Max though. First he gets taken by the Special Unit and tortured. Then he's the one who trusted and accepted Tess the fastest once she showed up because she was one of us. Then, last summer he chose Maria over going home with Max and Isabel. It was the right choice, but it still feels like I betrayed them. He had understood that he would be staying and living as a human. Finally this year, he would've liked to have been included in the search for the alien spaceship to go save Max's son. Still, at least he was able to protect Max at graduation. Without his motorcycle, there would've been no way for Max to escape after that speech. It's in Max's nature to be self-sacrificing to protect everyone else, so he's there to protect him, even from himself.

Max: "Sorry Michael but I had to get it clear in my head before I unveiled it and then I worked on it with Liz first. She's my wife and she will always come first, we're equal partners now and in this together. Anyways, wait until we give you the outline of the plan, then you can change it if we all agree."

Max looks slightly apologetic, but only because their relationship isn't once it once was, when it just was the three aliens. Now he has Liz, and unfortunently she's become the most important thing in his life.

Max: "We can't just keep running like we've been doing for the past month, because one day we'll just run out of luck and the FBI will be right there. It could just be a random passerby who has seen our pictures on the FBI website or even an off-duty police officer who has seen them. No, we need a plan to survive and win."

At this everyone's mood becomes grim because there are so many ways they could be caught that they haven't thought of. If that doesn't kill them, the paranoia will. After hearing the word plan, Maria and Kyle look at Liz; she's usually the one who does the planning. It seems like Liz is starting to rub off on Max. Pretty soon, they'll be like an old married couple, if they're not already.

Max: "Now, we have a plan that we've been developing and refining in the last two weeks that will hopefully get us a normal life and maybe even stop the end of the world. I'm not king here though, I don't make the decisions unilaterally, and I want everyone's input on this."

At this last remark, everyone rolls their eyes. Even though Max doesn't want the throne and never asked for it, it doesn't stop him from acting more King like as he gets older. Max Evans commands respect and loyalty from those that know him. Still, it doesn't stop Michael from pushing for answers aggressively. It's in Michael's nature to be impulsive and aggressive. He should still trust Max a little more.

Max: "Two weeks ago the Granilith started dream walking me. I found out it's actually a 10,000 years old sentient AI. Yes, Michael, it is the real deal; it knew where we buried the orbs. It can teach us so much about Antar and our alien side, it's incredible. One advantage that it already gave me is to unlock one new power. It's also been training me to use all my powers in the dream world every night for two weeks now. Here, I'll show you what I've learned."

Max then activates his time manipulation powers to encompass the whole room. A wave erupts from him that engulfs all the others in the room to finally stop when it's reached the four walls. Everything just suddenly slows down. Michael's foot stops tapping in mid-air and starts coming down very slowly. The coffee cup's trajectory up to Isabel's lips happens in slow motion. Kyle appears to close his eyes for a few seconds when it was just an eye blink. Max then runs to the other side of the room and hides behind Michael. He then deactivates his powers and gives Michael a tap to the back of the head.

Michael: "Ow! Maxwell! I didn't have to serve as the guinea pig. Wow though, that could be dead useful in battle. What are you doing exactly anyways? Is it super speed?"

Max: "No, it's something even more useful, I can slow down time around myself. Theoretically, if I have fast enough reflexes, I could slow down a bullet even after being fired. Still with the training from the Granilith I can hold it for ten minutes when it just surrounds me for just a couple feet. "

Michael: "Why didn't the Granilith contact any of us and why now? We could also have used some training, especially if you can actually remember it all after dreaming."

Max: "The Granilith back on Antar was an advisor to the King and held the combined knowledge of the Five Worlds of Antar. It could only communicate telepathically with the King through the Royal Seal that's implanted in my head. As for why it activated only now, it was a back up protocol, in case I couldn't reactivate it myself."

Max continued to tell them the history of Antar and the colonization of its four planets. All of them were amazed at the rich history of the planet. Liz though isn't listening, she's thinking of biology. It's easy to see why the Antarians would be interested in this planet, Earth. The humans would look like close cousins of what the Antarians looked like before the Great War according to their records. Since Earth only has limited spaceflight, the mystery of the ancestry surrounding both people deepened. Liz has a theory that maybe the effect of the Great War on the genome was greater than anyone has ever thought and they've probably had some birth problems or health problems. The hybridization of the King and his companions would be a step towards solving those problems and returning the Antarians to their roots.

Max: "Now I can unlock those powers in you but I prefer to wait until we have the Orbs of Knowledge. You'll be able to train with the Granilith directly. I'll leave it to you to decide though."

Michael: "Nah, its cool Maxwell, it's better this way. We all know it took me a long time before I had any control. If I lost control during a battle, we it would be very dangerous."

Max: "Isabel?"

Isabel: "No it's okay, I trust you little brother, and I can wait a few days to see what new power I get to torture you with."

Both aliens shiver. They still remember when she had haunted their dreams for a week because they had broken one of her toys. They don't want to relive that experience ever again. Liz, Maria and Kyle are just laughing.

Max: "Hmm... Of course Isabel. Now that everyone has had a good laugh I'll explain what our plan is. We're going to first go back to Roswell and fetch the Orbs of Knowledge we had buried. I'm going to make some more diamonds so that we have at least $20,000 in cash and we'll sell them at pawnshops along our route. It'll be less suspicious than selling them all at once. Once we have the money and the Orbs, our plan is to go back to college. The Granilith can help us make masks out of a comfortable alien material. It will feel like real skin so they won't be as uncomfortable as the ones we made out of latex. The Granilith has assured us that we can make them with earth like materials; we'll just have to manipulate the molecular structure of some items. We'll have money to buy new identities to go with our new faces, we'll be able to go to college and learn what we like. Although, learning skills that we can use in the future is recommended. We'll be able to live normally for the next four years. Don't worry though; you'll just have to wear a mask for the next four years. Parallel to our college experience we'll be learning from the Granilith at night. It will teach us everything we should've learned up until now if the plan to send us here had gone off normally. The Granilith has assured me that our alien bodies are capable of handling the little sleep, you just have to get used to it."

Liz: "During college, or afterwards, we will also be setting up a company, Antar Industries. The Granilith will provide us with some designs to advance some earth technology. We won't advance it by much but it our products will be the best on the market. We'll set up some a factory or factories in areas where unemployment has been high for the last 10 years. It'll enable us to start making a lot of money, have machinery to make alien weapons if it comes to that and raise the profile of the company. We'll be the behind the scenes owners and inventors while having someone else actually running the day to day operations of the company. Eventually we'll be able to influence some senators and maybe start diplomatic talks with the US Government since Max is technically the sovereign ruler of Antar in exile. Money talks to people in power. This is also why we're going to go to Ivy League Schools, the sons and daughters of people in power go to these schools. If we can be friendly with them and make a lot of contacts we'll have more allies when we eventually come out of the woods to the government. Of course we'll be using all those new powers and training to make the job of the Special Unit all the more difficult and if we can find a way for the Granilith to get connected to the Internet, I'm sure it will track their movements for us through the government networks."

Max: "One thing that I've had difficulty is that we have to come out of hiding if we want to win this war against Khivar. He will come here with an army ready to conquer. We need the government so that we can help them resist the invaders. The only way to do that is with an air of legitimacy. I still believe that some people in power can be reasoned with. Not all Senators or the President are corrupt, they must still believe in the Constitution. Innocent until proven guilty must still mean something to some people. Anyways if the government doesn't believe us and chooses not to help us, I'm sure we can find an adequate Plan B. We could go to the public, or quietly prepare bunkers and stockpile weapons so we can be ready when Khivar invades."

Max and Liz are amused, they're all speechless. After getting over the shock of their plan though, they all realize that it's very ambitious but doesn't seem unattainable. Most of all, they can live a normal life, or at least as normal as they can get. They'll all be able to go to college and learn what they want. There are still a lot of questions for the plan to work but it gives a very good impression.

Michael: "I'm sorry about before Maxwell, I don't know if I could've come up with a plan like this. I'm in; it gives us hope for the future."

Maria: "I agree, before today we though we would be on the run forever and now we might be able to live our lives normally, well as normal as an alien can get."

Kyle: "My prospects for going into college before leaving home were nil. I think Buddha is rewarding us for the hardships we've had to endure for the last few years. Yes, I will follow this plan of yours."

Isabel: "Wow, you two put a lot of thought into this. Is there any way we can get Jesse involved though?"

Max: "I'm sorry Isabel, we've thought about it but the Special Unit already knows that we can change appearances thanks to Nasedo. I'm sure they still have all our families, even Jesse under surveillance; if you were to approach him our whole cover would be blown. I'm sorry, you're my sister and you know I love you but Jesse didn't want to come. Maybe, this was just too much for him."

Isabel breaks down completely and Max pulls her into a hug. She thought that she had found the one in Jesse but she realizes that their relationship was rocky from the start. She had been denying the truth to herself for over a month. She met him when she was still getting over Alex. He had to find out the truth about her by accident after their marriage and to have the FBI coming after you; it was too much for him. If he loved her enough he would've come with them on the run. Even Maria and Kyle came, even if they were not being chased. After composing herself, Isabel agrees to the plan.

Max: "Alright then we should leave for Roswell now; it'll take a couple days to get there. Don't forget anything in your rooms."

Michael: "Wait, Maxwell, if we're going back there, shouldn't we plan a diversion. Maybe get sighted here or you could heal some people and leave some handprints."

Max: "You're a genius Michael, if I heal some kids from a hospital, the FBI will be all over this area. I did say, we were gonna help people when we left Roswell, it's time I started now."

* * *

**June 14, 2002, 1100 PM**

Max and Michael were sneaking down the hallway, trying to find the children's ward in Altru Hospital, which was in Grand Forks, the closest town over. This was the third building they had tried to find it in and they all hoped this would be the last one. Isabel's job was to distract the security guard and erase all the tapes. The others were all waiting back in the van parked in the back of the hospital.

Max: "Geez Michael, couldn't we have picked up a map at the receptionist's desk."

Michael: "We had no real reason to be there, this way we're less suspicious."

Max: "Sure Michael, two guys trying to find the children's ward in the middle of the night in an empty corridor. Not suspicious at all."

Michael: "Shhh… You're going to get us caught. Ah here we are, told you I could find it."

Max: "Sure, this is only the third building we've checked. I hope you remember the route to go back."

Michael: "Don't worry Maxwell; now let's slip by the nurse's station."

Both aliens crouched down low while trying to make as little noise as possible and started slowly making their way past the nurses' desk. They were mostly hidden from view but for that last part before they could enter the children's ward. Michael used his power to make a stack of reports fall on the floor. They heard grumbling and they both rushed into the ward. They see two rows of six beds with sick children in them. They're both affected by what they see. Sometimes even modern medicine can't help. At least these children will now have a chance at a full long life.

Max: "Alright, these should all have the worst conditions. Make sure to help me towards the end, I'll be dead tired."

Michael: "I got it Maxwell, go."

Max reaches over to gently wake up the first child, an 8 year old girl who looks very pale and has lost most of her hair. Max places his hand on her chest and looks directly into her eyes. He sees the cancerous cells which are concentrated in her chest but have started to spread to her other organs. Max carefully controls the alien energy he sends and destroys the dangerous cells. He then just as carefully tells the body to grow new cancer-free cells in their place. He uses his energy to accelerate the growth of the new cells. All this happens on an instinctual level, at the same time he's been getting flashes of her life. He sees her dog, her mother, the first time she rode a bike… Suddenly Max takes a deep breath and takes his hand away. In its place is a silver handprint. The little girl looks at Max with big wide eyes.

Sarah: "Is my mommy here?"

Max: "No but you'll be able to go home with her tomorrow, go back to sleep. Everything will be alright."

Max then puts his hand on her face and puts her back to sleep. Max goes to the next bed, a boy and does the same thing. Over and over again, he heals the children. When he gets to the last three, Max is stumbling into the beds, he can hardly keep his eyes open and has blurry vision, but he wants to heal them all. Michael is holding him at the end, placing him next to the kids and positioning his hand on their chests. Finally, after the last one is healed, Max collapses. Michael picks him up and hides behind the door. He then makes a metal tray fall on the other side of the room. The nurse on duty immediately rushes into the ward and Michael slips out. Ten minutes later and he's laying an unconscious Max down on the middle seat with his head in Liz's lap. Liz is worried but she knows it will only be a matter of time before his energy is replenished and he wakes up. Keeping him close reassures her that he's still alive. The entire affair has taken two hours but it was a heck of a diversion. In the end Max healed a dozen kids which had practically no chance of surviving their illness. Kyle starts the van and they leave the fastest way towards Roswell. They did a very good thing tonight.

* * *

Next chapter has a lot more action and we see a Stargate character appear. It is 75 finished so I should be able to post it in a couple of days. 

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to all those who read and have liked the story

Thanks for those who reviewed. This is my first chapter with a lot of action. I hope it came out well. Please review so I can have some feedback.

Anyways, have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or Stargate therefore whatever you recognize from the shows is theirs' while the rest is mine.

Chapter 2

_The Grand Forks Herald_

_This morning nurse Christine Hatchet walked in the children's ward of Altru Hospital to find all the children out of bed singing and playing games. These were all children who had been diagnosed with a terminal illness. "I don't understand it, it's a miracle. Last night all these children went to bed sick and with hardly any energy to move and today they're as healthy as any other child." Doctors are baffled over the mysterious recovery displayed by the children. Only one of them was undergoing an experimental treatment and he wasn't responding to it. The only significant sign that was found on the children was a silver handprint on their chests. The children will be released tomorrow after spending a night in observation. _

_Readers may remember the story on Christmas a year and a half ago where a similar handprint was discovered on the children of a Phoenix Hospital who were also miraculously healed. A mother had dubbed the remarkable sign, the hand of the Christmas Angel. The mark had faded away after a few days. After a year and a half, those kids are still healthy. It looks like this time; the Angel decided to not wait until Christmas for this miracle._

**June 17, 2002, 0700 PM**

At 6:00 pm a motel owner called the FBI hotline. He reported that six teens matching the description of the wanted flyers that had been handed out in the region were renting two rooms for the night. He described the teens in detail, along with the make and model of their vehicle. The color of the vehicle and the license plate were all wrong but the rest matched what was on file. After inquiring about the reward, he was told to not alert them and barricade himself in his office. The operator immediately alerted his supervisor of a highly likely sighting of the teens. The supervisor contacted the joint Air Force-FBI Taskforce involved in the manhunt for them. Meanwhile an NID Agent in the hotline center discreetly went outside to make a phone call. The Committee is immediately informed of the find. Senator Kinsey along with other influential members of the government all meet at a warehouse outside of Washington DC to watch the tactical feed from the scene. They hope that tonight another threat to Earth gets taken out and that maybe they'll be able to learn some of their secrets. This Roswell group has been operating with impunity on American soil for too long.

The reformed Special Unit Tactical Team boarded two McDonnell Douglas MD 530F helicopters with orders to retrieve one or two subjects if possible and to take out the rest. They had taken some special darts coated with the alien incapacitating agent with them for that occasion. Special Agent John Morden would be in overall command. At the same time, Air Force MPs left an Air Force base in two HH-60G Pave Hawk Helicopters with orders to secure the perimeter and contain any threat that escapes. At 7:00 pm, both parties arrived in a field one mile from the target area. The MPs immediately started posting guards and closing off the roads with checkpoints and securing the whole area. The FBI moved in and after doing a reconnaissance of the site, set up their men so that they would remain invisible but could breach both hotel rooms at the same time, while still covering all exits. Meanwhile two sniper teams were set up in the forest in front of both rooms. They were told to shoot to kill anyone who tries to escape from both rooms. They had confirmed that two targets were inside through the open drapes in one of the rooms. After reviewing the tactical situation Special Agent Morden gives the order to breach at 7:30 pm. Two teams of four men would enter each room to neutralize the occupants. One member of each team had a tranquilizer gun with darts filled with the alien neutralizing agent.

The Roswell six were all in two connecting rooms in a motel 100 miles outside of Roswell in Clovis, New Mexico. Tomorrow they are planning on a lightning quick entry into Roswell to get the Orbs and get out but for now everyone was relaxing for the evening. Maria was playing the guitar with Max and Liz on a couch nearby. Isabel was reading a fashion magazine they had picked at a gas station. Michael and Kyle were in the other room arguing over a hockey game on TV. Liz reaches over Max to grab a glass of water and touches him. She suddenly goes into a trance. They all know what it means; she's having flashes of the future. The good mood is instantly broken and Max, Maria and Isabel wait anxiously for Liz to come out of it.

Liz: "Oh Max… The FBI, they're here. They had us surrounded; there was smoke everywhere and red laser beams going through the room. Michael and Kyle were on the floor dead. You were being taken again along with Isabel and I couldn't see what was happening with the rest of us. Oh Max …"

Max takes Liz into his arms and tries to soothe her as best he can. When she's calmed down sufficiently he can start asking pertinent questions to find out all the details. Michael and Kyle immediately come running into the room after hearing the word FBI from a hysterical Liz. Michael looks ready for action, alien energy just simmering below the surface and Kyle has already taken out his father's 9x19mm semi-automatic Glock pistol. Michael immediately turns to Max, pushing for action.

Michael: "So Max what are we doing? What's the plan?"

Max: "Hold on Michael. Liz can you try and remember the scene, see if you saw the time, maybe on the alarm clock or one of our watches?"

Liz after calming down, panics a little at going back to look at that horrible scene again. She tightens her hold on Max and starts reliving the scene trying to spot details she missed before. She starts speaking with her eyes closed.

Liz: "Michael and Kyle, you were both gunned down by sniper rifle from outside the room. The game you were watching was still on. I see the alarm clock, it is 7:30 pm. Max and Isabel you both have darts sticking out of your necks. I still can't see Maria and myself."

Michael looks a bit guilty that the drapes to their room are still open. Max ignores him and looks at the clock and sees its 7:20 pm. They have 10 minutes before they fight. It's time to act the leader part.

Max: "Alright they probably have all the exits covered by now, that means we'll have to make our own. Everyone grab your bags, thankfully we didn't have time to unpack them. Don't forget to put on your bulletproof vests too."

Thankfully, on Kyle's advice, while discussing protection from bullets one night, they had all stolen bulletproof vests from the trunks of a few cop cars along with a few guns and ammunition. For the humans of the group it would be useful for them to have some sort of protection and for the aliens it would make a good backup weapon if they were ever incapacitated with the Special Unit drug cocktail. Max is thankful for all of Kyle's help, from knowing where to find the Kevlar vests to training everyone to use a gun. After everyone is ready to go, Max tells them the plan.

Max: "Isabel, Michael start making us a hole through the rooms until you reach the end of the motel. Knock out anyone who gives you any trouble. Maria and Liz you guys follow them. Kyle, you can take up the rear. I'm going to be going through the front door and taking back our van, I'll meet you when you're at the end of the motel."

At this last remark, they all explode on why this is a bad idea. All their arguments are all a variation of the same theme, that he's not strong enough to take them all out. Only Liz is confident in her husband's abilities but she still looks a bit worried. After giving Liz a reassuring look, Max starts to explain itself.

Max: "You can all relax; I'm not planning on taking on all of them. With all the training I've been doing with the Granilith, I could probably take on all of them but now is not the time. This time though, I have two objectives. One is for it to be a diversion so you have time to reach the end of the motel. Two is to have a psychological impact as well. I don't know if all the soldiers and agents out there know the truth about us, but even if they do, hearing about an alien with superpowers and seeing one are two very different things. I think it's time they started fearing us. We are dangerous when provoked. I'll try not to kill any of them, some of them might be innocent but I will defend myself. Anyways, I'm the only one with enough training to get to the van."

Everyone seems convinced once they remember the demonstration of his powers from a few days ago. They're also impressed with this new attitude from Max. He's acting the leader part very well. Michael is about to object again but Maria hits him in his ribs.

Maria: "Shut it Spaceboy. You're coming with us. Once you've trained you can play alien super soldier all you want."

Everyone laughs at that last remark and the tension of the last few minutes dissipates. It is 7:28 pm. Max gives the signal and Isabel and Michael start dissolving a part of the wall large enough for them to fit through. Once the wall is down, Michael goes in first and sees that the room is empty. After checking the bathroom is as well, he motions for everyone to enter the room. While Isabel starts on the second wall, Michael and Kyle move the dresser in front of the hole they just made. It'll hopefully take them a bit more time for the FBI to follow them.

Max waits until everyone has left to the other room and then unlocks the door alien-style. After arriving in the room, they had melted the lock on the door to stop anyone from coming in. Max takes a deep breath and activates his time manipulation power. A small wave erupts from him extending to a couple feet all around him. Once he has enough concentration to hold it there, with the same hand he unleashes a green energy shield that comes all around him stopping only 2 feet from his body. With adequate protection, Max steps out the door. Immediately on the left and right of him are two men who each fire a shortened version of the M4 called the Mk.18, or CQBR. 5.56x45mm NATO ammunition is being fired at him. To the astonishment of the soldiers, the bullets slow down when they approach the teen to finally bounce off the green shield when they reach it. Both soldiers have emptied their cartridges and are reaching to reload when they are suddenly pushed back into the air to slam into two support pillars. They both black out.The other three members of each team start emptying their magazines at Max but it is still having no noticeable effect.

Meanwhile Max is starting to get annoyed of so many bullets coming at him. It all starts to remind him of the Matrix with so many bullets coming from many directions. Max decides to try something similar; he stops all the bullets with a wave of his hand. He's actually manipulating the air molecules around the bullets to increase their resistance so that they stop. He then makes all the bullets drop to the ground at the same time. Since he's using his alien energy to move all of them, the time manipulation field doesn't affect them. Most of the soldiers remember the Matrix movie and are astonished that he can do something similar. Finally he rips out all the guns from the soldiers to his left and right and with a wave of his hand they all start glowing red before liquefying into a puddle of metal. All six remaining members of the teams are then raised into the air to be knocked out by the support beams of the roof they hit.

Special Agent John Morden was just as surprised as everyone when the principal target stepped out of the room one minute before they were going in. Before being able to give the order to fire, both team leaders are firing bullets at the target. The bullets appear to slow down though, before hitting the green shield harmlessly. His job just got a lot harder if they appear to be impervious to bullets. Nothing in Agent Pierce's files, or what was left of them appeared to suggest these sorts of powers. He knew that the aliens could change faces that they could kill with a touch but also heal with a touch. There were some unconfirmed reports that they could also manipulate the air to rip out guns or push people violently. It was for that eventuality that two snipers were brought in. After watching his two teams get beaten that easily, he realizes that they have nothing in their arsenal capable of beating him. They would need a rocket launcher, or maybe a guided missile.

Special Agent John Morden got his job after it was determined that aliens were responsible for the destruction of the Air Force Base outside of Roswell. The deputy director of the FBI asked him to rebuild the Special Unit inside the FBI. It would be secret and only answerable to the Committee, a group of like-minded government officials who were aware of the threat of aliens on earth and who had the resolve to have them removed. They have sister operations in other branches of the government like the NID, the Army and the Air Force. He was promoted to the Special Unit Head because he worked previously, unofficially, with the previous Special Unit under the direction of Special Agent Daniel Pierce. He had kept some copies of the files Daniel Pierce had kept and was up to date on his investigation. Unfortunately, Daniel Pierce came back into headquarters after leaving for Roswell after catching a big break and started acting strange. Special Agent Morden went underground once he saw that the Unit Head had been either replaced or brainwashed. Unfortunately, he couldn't raise the alarm to the other members in time. After the public dismantlement of the Unit, most of the other members of the Unit had deadly accidents and all the files disappeared. Special Agent Pierce went missing a short time afterwards. John Morden knew how dangerous these aliens were. Unfortunately he had been focusing most of his attention on sabotage and infiltration. The only three they had caught had been pretty easily. He could never have imagined that some of them could be good in combat and that they might actually lose today.

Max is still the center of attention. There is a spotlight on him coming from a helicopter overhead. There are still bullets coming from in front of him. He recognizes that there are two types of rounds in front of him but he doesn't know enough about ammunition to recognize the ammo or the guns. They are actually 5.56x45mm NATO ammunition coming from the M-4 Assault Rifles and the 7.62x51 mm (.308 Winchester) ammunition coming from both FNH SPR-USG sniper rifles. Once he steps off the porch into the parking lot, a helicopter spotlight also starts trailing him. It is a black McDonnell Douglas MD 530F helicopter with a FBI logo on the side. Max redoes the Matrix move to stop the ammunition in the air but instead of letting it all drop to the ground, he sends the bullets back in the direction of the shooters. Most of them hit the sandbags set up or the cars in the parking lot. Still, Max hears a couple cries coming from the soldiers. After that action, the shooting tapers off. After spotting some cameras, Max decides to increase the psychological impact this will have on the men and their bosses.

Max: "You have made your last mistake today. We were content to run even though we were innocent. You were willing to torture an innocent 16 year old boy for simply being different; you were willing to kill four teenagers for a crime they did not commit. Isn't it 'innocent until proven guilty' in your Constitution. We are not responsible for the destruction of your base or for any human deaths; the guilty have already been punished. You have made a great mistake today for you have just declared war on the ruler of the sovereign planet of Antar and we will come for you. I am but a taste of things to come."

At this last word, Max ignites the tanks of the all the cars in the parking lot consecutively. He does it by heating up the metal tank of gas until the fuel ignites. He's careful to direct metal fragments and the explosion away from the van; it is their only escape route. Finally, before getting into the van, Max directs a few metal fragments at high speed towards the helicopter overhead. It hits the helicopter in the tail rotor making a large noise. The helicopter starts losing altitude and becomes more and more uncontrollable while smoke starts coming out of the engine. It crash lands in the forest in front of the motel. 30 seconds later it explodes.

Meanwhile, back at the Washington DC headquarters of the NID the committee is both amazed at what the alien can do and horrified that this threat can't be stopped. They're all watching through cameras transmitting from the guys at the scene and an overhead satellite view.

Senator Kinsey: "My god! Can you imagine soldiers working for us with those powers. Hell! Even if we can get the alien device producing that shield, our soldiers would be invincible. We don't even need him alive. We could safeguard the American people, hell we could safeguard the world. No one could resist our might; all our enemies would be instantly destroyed. The American people would name me a hero; I would be America's savior."

Mr. Bester: "Don't get ahead of yourself Senator; we haven't had much success lately with the Stargate program either. You had promised us direct access to the Stargate after our operation with the second one was stopped but we still haven't seen results. Your other operations haven't fared much better. We will not tolerate more failures from you for much longer."

He gives Kinsey a long hard look. The man has always had an enormous ego and lately he hasn't been able to deliver the alien technology he has promised.

Mr. Bester: "Now, we still have to capture or destroy these aliens and that seems to be pretty hard. If they're impervious to bullets, we'll need some more destructive weapons."

Kinsey acknowledges the rebuke but stays quiet, he has several ongoing projects which should start producing results soon but the less the Committee knows about them is best. It's always easier to hide failures. The loss of Maybourne was hard because he knew a lot of how to organize good operations. Hopefully he could get Simmons, Maybourne's deputy, freed to lead the project to steal the X-303. A spaceship at my disposal could change a lot of things for me.

Mr. Mollari: "We could always try dropping a guided bomb on their heads, I'm not sure they could survive that."

After seeing that the situation on the ground isn't getting much better through the monitors; all nine members of the Committee give a nod for that plan. They contact Special Agent Morden and give him authorization to drop a guided bomb on the aliens. Unfortunately, they hear the alien's speech and the subsequent explosions which knock out all the cameras. The overhead satellite view goes red at the same time. No individual details can be gleaned from it. It might already be too late to send a plane. They're all a bit worried that maybe they messed with a clearly superior foe. Common sense then returns and they're all imagining the alien's face when he meets the Air-Force's guided bomb head on. The United States is still the world's superpower and no alien foe will best them.

Agent Morden gives to his Air Force counterpart the order for the launch of the F-16 to bomb the target but he knows it's too late. The tide of battle had already shifted within the first 10 seconds of battle. It will take at least 20 minutes for the plane to get here from Kirtland Air Force Base, New Mexico and with the alien's clear superiority, there is no way he'll stay for that long. 10 seconds later, he sees a huge explosion coming from the motel and the monitors all turn to static. Seconds later one of his helicopter crash lands in the forest.

Max takes advantage of the chaos caused by the explosions to get in the van and drive away. He has dropped both his shields. He's tired from holding them that long and going on the offense at the same time. He comes around the side of the motel and finds the rest of the group waiting behind the dumpsters. They all get in the van and Liz immediately gives him a hug and a kiss. She has been very worried, especially after hearing all the gunshots and the explosions.

Liz: "Max… You're okay? You're not hurt or anything? When we heard all those shots and explosions we were worried."

Max: "I'm okay Liz… Just a bit tired. Didn't even have a bullet touch me."

Michael: "That's good Max. Next time though I'm coming with you. We're starting the training immediately after we get the orbs."

Kyle: "Hey Max, nice show back there. There goes hiding your alien-ness. They now have direct confirmation that you are not of this world. I'm sure you scared the crap out of them though. Damn, you showed them! I can't wait till I get my alien powers."

Isabel: "Nice job Max. We should probably wait until we're actually out of here before we start making plans."

Max: "Right… Hold on, we still have to get through the checkpoint to get out of here. We're not out of the woods left."

They drive out of the driveway and onto the road. There is a checkpoint up ahead guarded by Air Force MPs. There are two barriers, each on one side of the road, manned by five guards.

Max: "Here, Michael take the wheel. I'm going to shield us from the front."

Michael: "Yeah, but I'll have to blast those barriers, they look like concrete. Won't be able to get past them without some help."

Michael accelerates the van towards the checkpoint. Max then opens the passenger window and sticks his hand out. Suddenly a green shield appears in front of the van. One guard notices the incoming van and tells them to get into position. Once the van is close enough, the guards start shooting at the van. They're aiming for the driver and the engine. All their bullets are just being stopped by Max's shield though.

Private Hayes: "Hey Sarge, what the hell is that green thing?"

Private Monty: "Crap, we're not even touching that van. Even the M2A1 Cal .50 Machine Gun isn't touching it."

Sergeant Smith: "Just keep on shooting, nothing can resist that many bullets that long. Our orders are to contain anything that comes out. Anyways, they won't be able to get through the barriers. Bernie, get on the horn and ask for some reinforcements, we might need them to bring that thing down."

Max's face is tight and concentrated from holding the shield from that many bullets. He's starting to strain from the effort of holding this shield and after what he had already done in the parking lot. He's pushing himself further than he ever has before. Finally, the van is just fifty feet from the checkpoint and Michael sticks his hand out the window. Max moves his shield a bit to the right so that Michael has a direct shot. Michael then concentrates on the target and lets loose one first energy blast on the left concrete barrier. It hits the target and the barrier explodes. Chunks of concrete are coming down from the sky but there's no piece bigger than a fist that's left. Behind what's left of the barrier, two guards are on the ground bleeding all over from the flying shrapnel.

Sergeant Smith: "Shit! Everyone in the forest. Fernandez, help me grab Monty and Hayes! Bernie, where the hell are our reinforcements?"

It's too late though, Michael fires a second time at the right barrier and the guards that are left only had time to jump into the bordering forest. That still doesn't stop some shrapnel from hitting them in the back but at least they're not incapacitated. The second barrier is destroyed and no one is shooting at them anymore so Max releases his shield. He fells really tired. He's breathing heavily and he's starting to see blurry at the edge of his vision. Isabel sees that there are still some concrete fragments that could blow out the tires on the road and two guards down on the other side. She sticks her hand out the window once Max has released the shield and all the concrete fragments are blown to the side of the road. Both guards are also thrown to the side of the road. The road is now clear and they pass without any problems.

Sergeant Smith who is face down in a bush and hurting hears the van speed past them. With a big effort he turns around and sits up. He sees Private Bernie a couple feet from him with the smashed radio on his back but he seems only knocked out. He can't see Fernandez immediately but hears a groan from up. Fernandez was knocked onto a branch from the force of the blast.

Sergeant Smith: "Christ! That was some powerful advanced weapons. They could've told us that'd we'd be up against something worse than a tank."

Private Fernandez: "We're out for the count; let those bastards from the FBI handle them now. No wonder we got our asses kicked, no one warned us that'd we'd be up against a heavily armed and defended vehicle. They were only supposed to be teenagers."

Sergeant Smith: "Let's check out the rest of the team. Hayes and Monty don't look good."

A couple minutes later two HH-60G Pave Hawk Helicopters arrive over the site of the checkpoint. Their spotlights are trained over the site of the recent battle. Two people are laid down on the ground, two sitting against a tree while a fifth one is signaling the helicopter because their radio was knocked out.

Captain McNally: "HOMEPLATE, this is JOLLY 1, checkpoint has been breached, I repeat, checkpoint has been breached… No sign of hostiles… Friendly's are down and requesting immediate medical attention…Over"

Colonel Thorne: "JOLLY 1, this is HOMEPLATE; your orders are to search for hostiles and radio their position… I repeat, your orders are to search and tag hostiles…JOLLY 2 will medivac the wounded… Over"

Captain McNally: "JOLLY 1…Acknowledging orders… Search and tag hostiles…Roger that… Out"

Captain Louis: "JOLLY 2… Standing by to commence medivac of wounded… Over and out"

Special Agent Morden is pissed off that they were able to get out of the containment zone. Now he's just hoping that the helicopter can find them again so that he can radio their position to the plane that's in the air right now. Agent Morden has no cars left. Most of his agents are incapacitated from the battle in the parking lot of the motel. He lost one helicopter. Now he's even lost one of his Air Force teams. It's incredible that two take down six aliens forty troops weren't enough. Damn, they're tough. He just hopes that he doesn't lose another helicopter. It's going to be hard enough to hide what went on tonight at the motel and the air force bomb if it drops. If he loses another helicopter and more troops, he won't be able to hide it all. He looks onto the field where his troops and agents are being treated under the flashing read, white and blue lights of the ambulances. Farther off, firefighters are putting out the fires of the cars and the helicopter crash.

Captain McNally and his copilot search along the road and in the forest for a good forty minutes using their night vision goggles. He doesn't have anymore fuel to spare though so he abandons the search. The forest foliage is very heavy; you could barely see the road from overhead. The targets could've taken any number of dirt roads that go through the forest. It was an impossible task. Meanwhile, Captain Louis has been ferrying over the seriously wounded to a hospital with his helicopter. A lot of people were killed and wounded tonight. Special Agent Morden finally calls off the operation. He sends the F-16 that's been flying in circles over the area waiting for a target back to its base. The troops that weren't too seriously wounded are getting into their trucks to go back to base. His agents are just mopping up this operation now. They've searched the alien's motel rooms, but couldn't find anything there, just holes in the walls all the way to the end. He picks up the phone to report his failure to eliminate the hostiles to his superiors.

Agent Morden: "Sir, the targets have escaped our grasp. I am terminating the operation here."

Assistant Director Kersh: "WHAT! What happened? You had forty men on the ground and four helicopters to catch six teens!"

Agent Morden: "The target known as Max Evans confronted twenty five of our men one minute before we were going to storm the rooms. He displayed new powerful abilities that made him impenetrable to bullets. Within ten minutes he had incapacitated most of my men and blown a helicopter out of the sky without a mark on him. He then picked up the other alien targets and they forced through a checkpoint to vanish into the forest. I directed one of the Air Force helicopters to search for them but they were not successful."

Assistant Director Kersh: "Shit! It's worrisome if they start displaying new destructive abilities. It is becoming even more imperative that we contain them. We are not sure if you're up to the task anymore. You will immediately take a flight to DC. You will meet with the committee where we will review your actions tonight. Bring all relevant reports and video with you."

Agent Morden: "Yes sir. Good night sir."

Agent Morden is worried about his job. All previous Special Unit Heads have never finished well. They were all killed off by the aliens although there are rumors that some were taken out by our side. He just hopes that he did enough tonight to convince them that the alien's skill and power were completely unexpected and would've overwhelmed anybody else too. Agent Morden tells his deputy to finish the mop up operation. The agreed scenario is an electrical fire that started in the motel while a military training exercise was going on in the field next to it. The smoke caused the helicopter to crash and the fire killed those in the motel and those military men that tried to save those poor people. Agent Morden then takes a car to board the first flight going to DC.

* * *

**June 17, 2002, 1000 PM**

Two hours later, Michael wakes Max up. He's sleeping in the back with his head in Liz's lap. He expanded too much energy protecting them all so he fell asleep immediately after the battle. Michael, immediately after passing the checkpoint took a dirt road going into the forest. Good thing too because they all heard helicopter rotor blades afterwards. The dirt road ended up bringing them outside of a small town. They were then able to go back on the highway heading for Roswell.

Michael: "Max, we're here. Wake up. Let's hurry up and dig up the alien technology so that we can leave."

Kyle: "I don't like being so close to Roswell; the FBI must still have a sizable operation there."

Isabel: "Too bad we can't go see our parents. We're so close and there's no idea of when we'll see them again."

Max: "Huh? Oh, we're here already. No, we can't go see our parents, its way too dangerous. They could still be under surveillance. No, we follow the plan. We've already had enough of the Special Unit for one day"

Kyle, Max and Michael started digging up the sand with their hands. After finding the right place, they found both orbs and the destiny book. They took everything in the van with them. Isabel took the wheel and they started driving east. They'll drive the whole night so that they can be as far away as possible from their last known location.


End file.
